In projection exposure systems for microlithography, which are used to manufacture microtechnical, particularly microelectronic and/or micromechanical components, various components, especially optical elements, are moved, adjusted and positioned to some extent. For example, micromirror arrays (MMAs) can be used, in which a plurality of small mirrors are tilted.
The actuation of various components, such as the optical elements, especially micromirrors, can be effected with actuators based on an electromagnetic operating principle. To this end, an electromagnet, which is realized by an electric coil, generates a magnetic field that interacts with the magnetic field of a permanent magnet, so that corresponding forces for actuating the components are made available.
However, the manufacture of corresponding actuators, which often have very small dimensions in particular, is complex as a plurality of individual production steps are carried out. Furthermore, it should be ensured that the functionality of the actuator is not impaired. For example, in the case of microtechnically made actuators which have a plurality of connecting points called bond points, the problems which arise are not only of a kind which render the production effort involved immense but also the bond points often cannot reliably absorb the corresponding mechanical forces, in particular shear forces.
Moreover, such bond points may be harmed when certain wavelengths of light are used in the projection exposure systems, for example, in the extreme ultraviolet wavelength range.
In addition, the actuators or magnets in general may not otherwise be damaged by the prevailing operating conditions in the corresponding projection exposure systems, such as through stray light in the wavelength range of 13.5 nm and/or hydrogen atmosphere.